


Not Really a Tit for Tat

by filthinbeau



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Dubious Consent, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki and Ueda did a little exchange, but it didn't last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Really a Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a companion fic to this [Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772813I)  
> Though i don't know what is this anyway, might came out from my wandering mind.

Ueda didn't really specifically know the benefits by having this special exchange with Koki since the man had been insisting for them to have one. Except for much neater house, he was fairly sure that Taguchi has much higher stamina than Kame actually was, despite he's the one with a sports programme running on a weekly basis, or perhaps his steadily packed schedules was actually the most probable reason for his easily tire-off condition. 

And unsurprisingly really, Koki also was the one calling it off, having Taguchi for only a week was heavily handful. He was certain Taguchi's tendency to meddle around with every people his eyes landed on was the mere excuse for him to be extra jumpy and clingy, and be overly enthusiastic at night. Either way he knew he shouldn't be complaining because energetic means having the maximum amount of revelry together, but that was also what made him missing Kame even more.

At least Taguchi didn't stuff his mouth full with all the food he kept in his fridge at night.

Scanning the unusually tidy apartment Koki found Kame curled up on top of a large cushion on the floor. Sensing him, Kame perked up delightful and rose from his laying position.

Ueda had his usual amused reaction to witness the affectionate image he was presented with the creases around Koki's smiling eyes, hugging and stroking Kame's otherwise fluffy hair, well since Koki was a hopeless animal-lover and a ridiculously caring one at that. Humming contently, it was always good to be pounced on by the taller man every chances he got like this time, he was almost bumping harshly to the marble floor underneath him when Taguchi practically jumped on him behind the door and attacking his face and lips hungrily like suffering from a month of starvation after Koki brought him over and then fast clasping the brown-rugged collar around his neck, as renewing the reclamation of his possession.

It almost felt like a tearful reunion after ten years of separation, exaggeratedly but they were only lacking the actual tears for that. 

Taguchi never failed to feel perfect under his palm but the noticeable sign of bony structures when he ran his fingers through his usually muscular shoulder forming a slightly upset feeling in him still, even after knowing the sole reason was related to his new drama role this time around. It took everything he had to keep his hands still, preventing them from shoving the man's head, who had been sitting beside his legs on the couch to his groin, to give him the anticipating 'welcome home' gift, but Ueda chose to wait a little, when finally bringing back his attention to reality, realising they both had a guest.

Koki lightly tracing the sign of ownership adorning Kame's neck with his fingers, before lifting the younger's chin to bring his head further upwards, giving him a long deep kiss, relishing all the moments they had been parting and felt relief to feel the skin he loved to touch every time again. The fact that Kame was naked didn't bother his will one bit, already too familiar with every inch of his body but seemingly it did bother Taguchi, eyeing Kame's plump crouching form at the end of the couch where Koki was sitting. His gaze fixed and sharp, and it didn't go unnoticed by Koki. 

"Your kitty, he's very feisty." Ueda uttered the obvious fact, the one that gave Koki much more challenging tasks to make the man fully obey him, though it actually excites him limitless. Albeit nuzzling softly against his crotch, he caught a sight of Kame rolling his eyes, a silent response to Ueda's remark, which made Koki to chuckle, not without sparing a stern look to Taguchi's intense stare at another side of the room, probably imprinting Kame's bare backside into his head. "And your doggy exhausting me too much." Dramatically he sighed, retorting finally.

What Koki liked the most was having all eyes set on his Kame, while imagining himself sitting on a throne, for them to see and envy with him yanking the brown mane adamantly after pulling his zipper down. Kame nudged his balls daringly with his nose and he petted Kame's head as a reward. The attention he got drew a proud smirk from him, and it was more directly pointing to Taguchi, as he didn't intent to go discreet this time.

Taking the cue, Taguchi moved a little to paw on Ueda's bulging sweatpants, when the older spread his legs to accommodate Taguchi better to perform the pleasure giving comfort at last. Upon the knots being loosen and his swollen erection being released, all rational thoughts were gone with the wind, replaced with the lust-coated feeling towards his Taguchi, even almost completely forgotten about the presence of another lusting pair. After all watching them both was kind of distracting, now all he needed was a little distraction. It never felt this heavenly when the warm wet tongue was licking along his veins of length. He slumped further into the backrest with a moan when Taguchi swallowed him full.

Taguchi was quiet, only some faint hitch caught in his breath accompanying the suction, and so he just splayed open his legs more, to let the man slowly pulling the pants off of him. He felt hot, skin tingling when Taguchi rubbed along his thighs, especially when the man glanced up at him, his eyes full of devotion. And Taguchi squirmed with sparkling eyes when Ueda petted his hair and called him a good boy.

By the time Ueda was indulged in fucking Taguchi's mouth, Kame shifted closer carefully staying on all four, responding to Koki's voiceless order, tugging lightly on his collar urging Kame to resume his task of working on Koki's hard rock erection, after being interrupted with Ueda's loud moans. Great he thought, now he didn't have to hold back anything, twining his fingers into Kame's strands of hair, quite roughly, unintentionally shoving his cock deeper down Kame's throat, causing the man to struggle for breath. If there was a camera somewhere inside the house, it totally captured out the image of a fierce competition of who give the fastest climax ever with a blowjob between them, Koki was mentally entertained in his hazy state of mind.

He lost track a bit, not quite sure the words he's been mumbling to Kame other than "god..." and "...good..." over and over again. Kame might be clumsy at times, but overall he always does a well done performance on him, feeling like he was the one being spoiled by his pet. Choking himself a little, Kame didn't want Koki to slow him down by going exuberant, his noises muffled and vibrating against the length inside when he felt Koki's nails scratched at the back of his nape.

Koki had his both eyes closed shut when he heard the loudest moan followed with a heavy groaned from Ueda, signalling the older already came. Impatient to get his own release he bucked his hips harder, the breath caught in Kame's throat and he whimpered, trying to flattened his palm over Koki's hips to render him in place. His eyes watery from the vigorous insufficient oxygen and his knees starting to sore against the carpeted floor.

He was so near to seeing stars when a meek whimpering from Kame awfully pitiful was heard, and his raging cock slipped involuntarily from Kame's mouth, a string of saliva connecting them very thinly. Through spinning and cloudy sight, he raised his previously resting head over the backrest and was met with Taguchi's kneeling form behind Kame, roughly pressing his fingers into Kame, dry and simultaneously three at once. He was engaged to feel angry for having his blowing session halted just before the edge but then, Kame took him inside again, trying with all his best to finish him off, a hard worker, like he always proved himself to be.

Taguchi draped his clothed upper body over Kame's back, as he bit by bit pushing into Kame to begin thrusting. The action caused Koki to almost slipping away again but Kame was faster to react this time, rapid in recovering to control his action pumping Koki's cock in his mouth and pushing backwards to encounter with Taguchi's sharp assault on his back. Kame was multitasking at his innermost.

"They would make a perfect cross breed though..." Ueda appeared out of nowhere behind Taguchi, giggling at his own lame humour. Koki let out a slight nod, that looked more like a man high on drugs. He couldn't get to disagree, despite Kame's mouth and tongue doing magic on him, the occasional moans and whimpers the man produced from Taguchi's stimulation was pretty hot sounding to his ears, and the way the roundness of his buttocks becoming more prominent with every thrust the other made was a huge turned on, if he was able to get one even in this condition still.

There was not much to guess what Ueda did behind Taguchi's back. The guy had his body shook from Ueda's advances, in return pounding a bit too vulgarly deeper inside Kame, who cried out when the peculiar spot within him being hit over and over again thanks to the newly set rhythm by Ueda. Taguchi reaching out under Kame to begin pumping him, feeling himself nearer every seconds Ueda plunged frantically into him, all of them with one same goal to achieve at the moment, and Ueda seeking for his second release.

He didn't really know the exact reason why his climax was delayed a little, maybe it was the sheer fact that Kame was the one doing it to him, that finally when the orgasm consumed him all over, he came thick and quite abundant inside Kame's mouth. Although there's some difficulty to swallow him all clean with Taguchi fucking his inner wall at random angles, he managed to still, with some landed onto his cheeks and messing up with his flushed face. Observing the horrible miniature of choo choo train before him Koki had to laugh mutely, in the middle of coming down from the high, sprawled on the couch, sticky with his sweating back of shirt- Koki surely got his good amount of fun a lot.

He immersed in awe watching Kame's face when he came in Taguchi's hand with a trembling body, and fast collapsing his upper torso onto the carpet beneath him, lips panting for air, and glassy unfocused eyes. His hips were still raising up by Taguchi by the time he shoot his semen inside him with some trickling down his thighs, only a tiny movement of jerking as sign of natural reflex since the man was drained of energy, when Taguchi rolled his hips milking himself out until the last drop, at the same time taking every single liquid Ueda offered inside him.

Spent, Taguchi's weight was supported slantingly by the oldest man, with out most care he brought them to rest flat on the comfortable surface, wrapping themselves with each other's arms, with a promise to feed him for good. The endearing sight was almost the total opposite of what Koki experienced a week ago, the guy would definitely serving him for another round and another instead. That actually what made them pretty even, with Ueda's little adventure turning slightly hellish when Kame clawed at him here and there on the very first day, and he was still counting on the scars he obtained.

Ueda thought he should suggest for a leash next time.

Seeking for warmth Kame dragged himself with minor movement in search for his owner. "We need to set a rule, no pet fucking another pet allowed." Koki broke the heated silence with his raspy cracked voice. He smiled with fondness when Kame nestled his feet and purring contently. They would need a good shower together later.

"So i guess you still want to continue this pet exchange, huh?" Ueda replied with a question, lovingly caressing the damp head of his freshly fucked precious pet, who snuggled tight against his heaving chest, laying on the furry carpet, his favourite spot to lazing around.

He however was answered with a loud snoring from Koki unmistakably, after a long pause.

"I'll gladly take that as a no then..."


End file.
